Skydonian Ocular Powers
The Ocular Powers are a kind of innate skills which some Skydonians get at the birth.　Who has an Ocular Power is called Holder; who has one naturally is called Natural Holder; who has one because of a transplant or other, is called Grafted Holder. Exist over 10 different powers. They are shared between two categories (Analytical and Reinforcing) and three types (Perpetual, Semi-perpetual and Trigger). *The Analytical powers doesn't have any effect outside the eyesight. This means that those powers give visual advantages only; *The Reinforcing powers have effects over the simple eyesight. They can give particular skills useful to fight or other. *The Perpetual powers are always active and this means that sometimes the Holder is forced to cover its eye(s); *The Semi-perpetual powers have an effect always active, but others need a "command" to be used; *The Trigger powers have an effect that can be activated only with a "command" from the Holder. Shinegan Appearance Completely black sclera. Type Reinforcing Category Semi-perpetual Rank S Bearing eyes One Description The power is obtained over time. The owner acquires a force and resistance quite extraordinary, so that a blade can slide over its body without even scratching it. Furthermore, discovering the eye, its ability further increase up to ten times, giving it even a much better view, the ability to read minds and predict any future events in a period of twenty-four hours. Moreover, it can increase the consumption of Stamina monstrously to any being up to eight times, making tire with elementary movements. However, this large increase in strength and endurance decreases Stamina, especially when the eye is open. Despite the drawbacks, this power is still one of the most powerful and who owns it is considered invincible. Pros *It get a great strength and endurance, especially with the eye open with which you also get a very acute eyesight *Allows to reduce the Stamina of a lot to any other being *Allows to read minds *Allows to predict the future within 24 hours Cons *It uses a lot more Stamina than usual, in any case. Especially when the eye is open Visual benefits description Development Cannot be developed Holders *Rajido Kokobo Director of the [[SkyStream], Jaruda’s father] Shīrugan Appearance The iris is mostly white with a colored halo (depending on the color of the owner’s eyes). The pupil is shaped like a Skydonian "S". Type Reinforcing Category Semi-perpetual Rank A Bearing eyes Two Description The power is obtained over time. The Holder, enabling power, makes the opponent’s powers in a state of "release": in other words, they can be copied by anyone who hits the target. The latter, if hit, will see its powers sealed for a period of time tot. Copy the powers consumes Stamina. The value depends on the strength of power. The consumption can be reduced using several times the seal on one person. Of course, copy a power too strong could be useless in case of poor training. Can also be copied the techniques, with the same criteria. Of all the Ocular Powers, this is one of the rarest and most powerful. Pros *Can seal away the powers of opponents for a certain period of time *Can also be copied the Techniques *Each attempt scored, sealing time doubles *If the target uses power while in "release", this dramatically simplifies the process of copying Cons *Copy powers can cost no small Stamina *It may take multiple attempts for successful *The "release" takes only five seconds *Without exercise, copy powers and techniques is absolutely useless Visual benefits The Holder is able to see the energy in the body of any being, allowing it to understand its state of health and even identify if hidden. Development *Can be extended the time to "release" using the power many times *Can be reduced the attempts to copy with a good workout Holders *Tori Handeru of the [[SkyStream], Wild Force ] *Tiki 03 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Kurogan Appearance White with spiral black signs similar to Ying-Yang. Type Reinforcing Category Trigger Rank C Bearing eyes Two Description The power is obtained by birth. The Holder can harness its visual power to other senses and increase the sensitivity as required up to a maximum of 500 times, while reducing accordingly vision. The eye becomes progressively white according to the visual power is taken away from the eyes. Pros *Can be amplified the perception of the outside world with the other senses Cons *Reduction of the view when it is harnessed Visual benefits None Development *Can be improved the harnessing increasing the sensitivity of the other senses with less visual power *Can be reversed the harnessing, removing power to the other senses to increase the visual power Holders *Juni Peruno of the [[SkyStream], Wild Force ] *Tiki 01 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Kurosugan Appearance Red with a kind of cross-shaped crosshair. Type Analytical Category Perpetual Rank B Bearing eyes One Description The power is obtained by birth. The Holder acquires X-ray vision and the ability to see any weak point/vital target. But this power is assigned to a single eye and therefore can give a blurred vision if both eyes are used simultaneously. Pros *Is get an X-Ray Vision *Can be identified at a glance the weak points of the target Cons *Being assigned to only one eye, may cause visual problems if used in conjunction with the other Visual benefits description Development Can not be developed. Holders *Azu Doran Minister of the Sector 7, died at 98 years *Nedada Paniku of the [[SkyStream], Zerado Force (transplant)] *Han Doran of the Yunare [[SkyStream], descendant of Azu ] *Tiki 04 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Nanjigan Appearance Blue with a kind of sight in three areas. Type Analytical Category Trigger Rank B Bearing eyes One Description The power is obtained by birth. The Holder is able to see in slow motion or fast motion whatever happens in front of its eye, which makes much easier to anticipate the moves of its opponents. Being a monocular power, forces the owner to close the other eye to prevent blurred vision during execution. Pros *Current events can be seen at different speeds Cons *It forces to close the other eye to use it Visual benefits description Development *Nanjigan EXA: Time can be rewound and review a scene already occurred Holders *??? *Tiki 02 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Doarigan Appearance Usual color separated out from the rest with a green and red circle. Type Reinforcing Category Trigger Rank C A Bearing eyes Two Description The power is obtained over time. The Holder is able to generate green and red portals of any size and passable in both directions. Can be done many portals green for one red and vice versa, but making it a one-way. These portals are perfect for surprise attacks, overcome obstacles, and can even be created portals on the body to avoid being damaged. However, a green or red portal can’t be crossed if there aren’t one or more correspondents. In addition, these portals can be built only on solid surfaces. There is no way to generate the air. The portals will dissolve on their own after three minutes, if the owner does not appoint at least one with his eyes. Pros *Can be made portals for any utility Cons *A portal is not crossable if there is no entry or exit fee *The portals can only be generated on solid surfaces *The portal becomes a one-way if there are many related to one Visual benefits The Holder is able to identify any hidden passages or openings. Development *Portals can be built without looking at the exact point but trying to view it *Doarigan EXA: Portals can be permanent and change color from green to red and yellow and purple. **Overdoor: Quality that allows to alter the portals, giving them the power to suck in anything nearby, the momentum change in output and so on. *From Doarigan EXA, can be learnt how to create portals in the air. Holders *??? *??? *Tiki 05 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Kyogan Appearance Yellow with a smaller slanting eye-shaped shape inside. Type Reinforcing Category Trigger Rank A S Bearing eyes Two Description The power is obtained by birth. This power allows, with a single glance, to paralyze any thing or person, removing substantially all of its motion for sixty seconds. The target remains conscious, but loses the sense of touch. Every strike received during this paralysis period results in a single shot at the end of time. However, this power has no effect on anyone who is a Natural holder of an Ocular Power. Pros *Can paralyze with a look at everything and everyone *Allows to inflict considerable damage with minimum effort Cons *Doesn’t work against other Holders Visual benefits Allows to estimate easily the distance of things in motion and stopped with a glance. Can also give the possibility of calculating the time intervals. Development *Time before the power fades can be extended *Kyogan EXA: The paralysis can be permanent and can be removed at will. It is also possible to paralyze single body parts and increase the extent of any damage once the target regains its motion. Holders *Mirada Katsuno [[Kasidi Katsuno|Kasidi]'s mother] *Kasidi Katsuno of the [[SkyStream], ??? Force] *Tiki 06 [ Kuzu Gamiwaki's robot (stolen)] Kareogan Appearance The original color is separated from the rest of the eye with a form of eight-pointed star. In the middle is purple and there is the same star shape at the center of the pupil, purple. Type Reinforcing Category Trigger Rank B A Bearing eyes Two Description The power is obtained over time. The Holder is able to infect the mind of the target making it unconsciously do see and hear everything, even from a distance. In order to infect someone must look directly into its eyes, then can be erased the memory making it forget what just happened. Yet can’t be infected more people together, and when it targets a new person, the old one is freed from the influence. Pros *Allows to see and hear what the target hears and sees *Allows to erase the target’s memory to make forget of the infection *The effect can be suspended and then restarted Cons *The target must be looked directly in the eyes Visual benefits description Development *Kareogan EXA: **Control: Allows to control directly also the body of the 'infected' and to dispel the influence at any time. When the effect ends, the target can’t remember what happened. **Infect: with a hard workout, can be learnt to "pass the buck" to another target while it controls another. Holders *Soru Amatasuki [ Reon Kurokudatsu henchmen] Saikōgan Appearance Black with white pupil and some luminescent signs that change color and appearance based on specific conditions. Type ??? Category ??? Rank ??? Bearing eyes Two Description This Power does not exist in nature but is synthesized in laboratory. The Holder is able to copy the Ocular Powers of other Holders by simply looking into their eyes and reuse those Powers at any time. Therefore, this Power is able to hold the ball all the existing Ocular Powers. Precisely because of this characteristic, it is impossible to find in nature. The luminescent signs change color and appearance based on the Power in use. Pros *It can copy any Ocular Power Cons *The Powers must be "stored" watching a Holder into the eyes. Visual benefits None Development Cannot be developed. Holders *??? Category:Skydonians